pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyrus' Probopass
Cyrus |location = With Cyrus }} This Probopass is a / -type Pokémon owned by Cyrus. Biography As Nosepass Cyrus sent his Magneton and Nosepass inside Mt. Coronet. Hearing Diamond and Pearl yelling, Cyrus dispatched them to attack. They started to tremble and suddenly evolved.D&P012: Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone As Probopass The two Pokémon caused the place to tremble, causing a cave-in. The two went with Cyrus once he said "that is what you deserve" to Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, for disturbing a mystical site. As the trio walked out of the cave, Pearl began to wonder about Probopass and Magnezone, and noted as if they evolved due to the cave's mysterious energy.D&P013: Boogying with Buneary Pearl also noted his Pokédex didn't give any output about these two Pokémon.D&P021: Stunning Staravia & Stinky Skuntank I Cyrus went with Probopass and Magnezone to Team Galactic base in Veilstone City.D&P023: Great Gible When Diamond, Pearl, Platinum and Cynthia's grandmother confronted Cyrus in Celestic Town, they encountered Cyrus with his Magnezone and Probopass. Diamond and Pearl tried to identify these Pokémon with their Pokédexes, but failed. It made them realize these two must've caused a landslide in the cave at Mt. Coronet. Cynthia's grandmother had Garchomp attack the two Pokémon with Dragon Rush, but missed the attack targets. However, it managed to hit Probopass with Hyper Beam.D&P031: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone I Diamond confronted Cyrus in the cave, who had Probopass and Magnezone use Magnet Bomb to blast him out. However, Diamond managed to have Lax snatch Cyrus' camera, and hide it in its fur. Cyrus had Probopass dispatch its Mini-Noses to poke Lax and take the camera. However, they only ended up grabbing the berries that Lax hid behind its fur. When Pearl's Chatler snatched Cyrus' camera, he had Probopass use Gravity to stop him and bind him to the ground.D&P032: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II When Diamond and Pearl refused Cyrus' offer to join Team Galactic, he had Probopass use Earth Power, creating a rock pillar to have the boys remain atop of it as punishment.D&P033: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone III Pearl was gatering information about about Cyrus, and remembered his encounter with Cyrus' Probopass and Magnezone. Pearl realized Team Galactic was conducting plans involving outer space.D&P052: Cautious Clefairy Cynthia, however, confronted Cyrus at Team Galactic's headquarters in Veilstone City. She knew well that Cyrus was the one that assaulted her hometown, Celestic Town, by having Magnezone and Probopass attack the place.D&P072: Shunning Spiritomb At the Spear Pillar, Cyrus sent out his Probopass, along with his other Pokémon, to stop the Gym Leaders from destroying the Red Chain. However, Magnezone was unable to stop the Gym Leaders in time.D&P075: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia II During the fight, Platinum remembered Cyrus, Magnezone and Probopass, who had been at the cave at Celestic Town, for the former had mentioned something about a scripture involving Dialga and Palkia.D&P076: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia III After Cyrus confronted Charon, he had Probopass and Magnezone use Magnet Rise, to take him and his Team Galactic commanders away.PT025: The Final Dimensional Duel XI Known moves Magnet Bomb Cyrus' Probopass Gravity.png Using Gravity Cyrus' Probopass Earth Power.png Using Earth Power | Rock Slide; rock; D&P012: Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone Magnet Bomb; steel; D&P031: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone I Magnet Rise; electric; D&P031: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone I Gravity; psychic; D&P032: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II Earth Power; ground; D&P033: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone III }} References Category:Rock-type manga Pokémon Category:Steel-type manga Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that have evolved Category:Team Galactic's Pokémon